Dixie Mafia
dixie mafia partnered up w rag head haters making so much money off of Joe company = criminal court system and killing off anybody needed out of the way or lower member of society. FL doc should be held negligent and liable forced to start turning out punitive damages to in large amounts of money to a transitional program to reunite all the felons bay county is forcibly making out of 99% of my t generation. PRIVATIZED PROFIT TURNING CORP: FL DOC is maliciously and negligently responsible for ensuring future net profits that are maximized by using it's position as a prison in scope of it's day to day business transactions to hurt hinder starve and violate inmates which basically ensures their return. FLDOC are at very least getting away with BAD BUSINESS ETHICS causing it's profit by fulfilling less than acceptable bare minimum procedures in reference to care hygiene growth education and maintenance. Simply put this corporation is capitalizing off of the exploitation of the people of bay county and their rights and abilities. Guilty of degrading and damaging their product; the prisoners, my people mostly on purpose and sometimes negligent of the fact that the FLDOC business arrangement is that they are FULLY RESPONSIBLE for a person who has been arrested due to that human beings rights being stripped.. Making the product availability much higher by worsening a person / prisoner in value. A significantly sized loss happens to the helpless, right-less, incarcerated individual . Also include the statistics of the majority of those locked up at any time in bay county or sent to privatized prison system show a constant decrease in these human beings. Sadness Anger Confusion sets in. Laziness is adapted and causes the prisoners(my family my friends myself) a person who once was used to fighting for better - one who maybe strived for success and deserved blessings in life- to become weak and easy acceptance of less out of life becomes the regular. ALL HOPE for a decent job (chance for monetary survival) leaves as soon as the recently freed victim is forced to register as a felon. He'll, actually ability to survive by defending yourself with a Weapon is taken also. Couple that up with some paid mercenaries who disregard and stomp all over EVERYONES CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHTS in the name of for on drugs and tbe notorious jump out boys and we are all fucked. I haven't even been back in this beautiful beach hometown of mine for just a year and I have been arrested for a fake felony and forced into bond and ptr requirements abd court dates eceb though I gave yet to be formally charged on this disrespectful bullying bullshit. Don't even let me start on DCF abd their ability to sgit all over my right as a mother to grow and learn with my children which is possibly the most important right any one person has - that Is the freedom, responsibility, and blessing to procreate and to raise your own children without interference. But FL doesn't just butt into your parenthood capability, they will kidnap abd ransom off your offspring for the smallest infraction. I know a person is small... but the people brought together are in great strength. Power to my People.⚡⚡ #alllove than compared to the prisoner upon first received.